1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to firearm locks and, more particularly, to a firearm lock having a combination lock permanently mounted in the forward section of a firearm trigger assembly whereby the trigger firing mechanism is disabled until a plurality (typically four) or more wheels of the combination lock are properly positioned with the proper preselected combination or pin number.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous firearm locks designed to prevent unauthorized discharge of firearms. Typical of these firearm locks is U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,123 issued to Williams on Mar. 29, 1977.
Another firearm lock patent was issued to Allan on Aug. 16, 1988 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,431. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,174 was issued to Bentley on Dec. 21, 1993. Still yet another was issued to Brooks on Oct. 17, 1995 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,457,907.